A web substrate printing device, often called a web press, is used in large-scale printing operations. The web substrate printing device is fed a continuous roll of print media or web substrate into the print engine for application of a printed image on at least one surface of the web substrate.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.